The present invention relates generally to the field of rifle rests and is particularly useful in providing a stable support for the barrel of a firearm such as a rifle or shotgun in marksmanship or hunting. The device is fabricated from suede leather and/or fabric combinations and consists or two or more compartments filled with sand or similar material which are stitched together to form the whole. The use of sand bags as gun rests and as elements of gun rests is well known in the prior art. Known U.S. Patents relating to the use of sand bag gun rests include: 3,947,988; 4,501,401; 4,790,096; 5,050,330; and Des. 312,650. The current invention incorporates a recessed upper surface integral to the compartment upon which the gun is rested. The current invention also incorporates a closure technique used for sealing the sand or similar material within the device. Known U.S. Patents relating to closure devices for bags include: 2,507,939; 2,566,838; and 4,691,371.
The unique configuration and construction of this gun rest permits its use from almost any firing position, such as prone from the ground, out the window or port of a hunting blind, from a fence rail or from the tailgate of a truck bed.
One object of the present invention is to provide a stable gun rest.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extremely portable gun rest.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a gun rest which is readily adjustable for use in situations in which it is necessary to use the gun rest on a variety of surfaces such as a variety of types of deer blinds, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gun rest which can be quickly repositioned.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gun rest which can be collapsed into a very small volume for transporting and storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a gun rest which can cradle the barrel of a gun in a variety of angles and positions without the need for elaborate adjustments.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the specification and claims to one skilled in the art.